Żywy Trup
by Rozalka
Summary: Wiek XIX, Londyn i okolice. Spokojne i poukładane życie diuka Barmy staje się obrzydliwie urozmaicone. Rufus bierze jednak udział w imprezie, bo na horyzoncie malują się szalenie pociągające zyski. Plus popychają go do tego pewne powody prywatne.
1. Część Pierwsza

Wbrew pozorom to nie o zombie.

Jak na to patrzę to mam ochotę wykrzyknąć tudzież wyszeptać ogarnięta trwogą „Stworzyłam potwora!".

* * *

><p>Diuk Barma miał problem. Spory problem, rzędu 400 funtów. No, 450 nawet i to lekką ręką. W dodatku problem był najwyraźniej w stanie martwym.<p>

Rufus postanowił działać. W ramach tego działania dźgnął wspomniane 200 kilo żywej wagi stopą, a zrobił to tylko dlatego, że nie miał pod ręką żadnego kija, ni patyczka bodaj.

Zero reakcji.

Przyszedł czas, żeby pozbyć się brzemienia z Rufusowych barków. Dzwonek runął w gabinecie Reima, jakby go wściekły pies szarpał, a szkopuł w tym, że do urządzenia miał dostęp tylko jego pan. Służący postarał się odepchnąć od siebie czarowną wizję diuka skaczącego ze sznurem w zębach, ale nie bardzo mu wychodziło do czasu, gdy ujrzał do czego go wezwano.

Rufus poczuł, że poświęca mu się za mało uwagi, więc skrzyżował ręce na piersi, odchrząknął i jął potupywać nogą dla zwiększenia efektu.

- Co to jest? – zapytał krótko, acz konkretnie.

- Trup, moim zdaniem – odparł Reim dając sobie spokój z szukaniem tętna.

-/-

Prawdy mówiąc od czasu tragedii Phantomhive'ów numer 2 czy też tragedii Phantomhive'a, bo ostatecznie zginął tylko młody hrabia - co ciekawe w dzień po odnalezieniu winnych pożaru sprzed lat - ni Grey ni Phipps czynnego udziału w machinacjach w gronie arystokratycznej śmietanki nie brali, co wiązało się z tym, że królowa odstawiła ich od piersi i przyhołubiła sobie byłego kamerdynera Ciela, uznając, że przyniesie jej większe profity, oczywiście nie omieszkując zwalić na byłych służących wszystkich tytułów szlacheckich, na które akurat miała wakat. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Grey się śmiertelnie obraził i nie pojawił się na żadnym z królewskich bankietów. Nie wiadomo co chciał tym osiągnąć, możliwe, że zmusić Wiktorię do błagania go na kolanach o powrót na stanowisko. Póki co na horyzoncie czołgającej się skruszonej królowej nie było widać.

Oboje wciąż jeszcze się jednak różnymi rzeczami interesowali, w tym osobliwe trupy wybiegały na prowadzenie. Wyszło im, że zwłoki znalezione u diuka Barmy, które wlazły mu do rezydencji najwyraźniej tylko po to, żeby tam umrzeć, przy czym jak właziły najprawdopodobniej nie były jeszcze zwłokami, z pewnością do takich należały i postanowili złożyć mu wizytę.

Willa Pondicherry, która wskazywała na jakieś tajemnicze i bliżej niezbadane powiązania Rufusa z Indiami, rozpościerała się, na akurat takiej przestrzeni, żeby można było, latając po korytarzach, ustanowić rekord w biegach wytrzymałościowych albo zrzucić ze cztery kilo. Wspomniana willa dała się Greyowi i Phippsowi obejrzeć i to z różnych odległości, czego powodem była dzika fala deszczy, która przetaczała się przez Anglię. Co prawda zakończyła się ona dnia poprzedniego, ale zostawiła po sobie całkiem sporo błota. Rufus w metropolii nie mieszkał i bujnego życia towarzyskiego nie prowadził, wręcz przeciwnie, żył na wsi w samotności, nie przejmował się niczym i nikim oraz ogólnie był zaprzysięgłym wyznawcą poglądów hakunamatatanistycznych. Tak więc do jego posiadłości prowadziła zwykła, ubita droga, aktualnie przeistoczona w malownicze morze błocka. Nie tylko powozem ani dorożką się tego przejechać nie dało, ale zgoła czołgiem. Zresztą czołgów wtedy jeszcze nie było. W każdym razie wspomnieni mężczyźni zmuszeni byli ostatnie dwie mile przebyć o własnych siłach, a i tak cieszyli się, że nie muszą się przedzierać z maczetami przez dziką puszczę, bo jakoś wydawało im się to otoczenie odpowiednie dla domostwa cokolwiek ekscentrycznego diuka.

Przed potężną i misternie zdobioną bramą czekał Reim, który nie miał za sobą najszczęśliwszego dnia w swoim życiu, głównie przez znalezienie trupa w domu i łypiącego Rufusa, który wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że to właśnie służący jest temu wszystkiemu winny, i że on naprawdę nie popiera jego perwersyjnych rozrywek i żąda ich jak najszybszego ukrócenia. No jasne, że to wszystko przez Reima, zawsze jest przez Reima, następnym razem skombinuje sobie łysego Hindusa i maoryskiego karła, a potem urządzą wesołą orgię. Jeszcze będą wciągać opium. Czy też może palić…

- Znaleźliśmy go o 8:43, konkretnie diuk znalazł – zaczął Lunettes, nie patyczkując się w uprzejmości i kartkując trzymany w ręce notes – Leżał na korytarzu, centralnie pod drzwiami biblioteki, to drugie piętro, nie wiadomo jak wszedł, drzwi są z reguły pozamykane, jak nie to ktoś jest blisko, przez okno nie da rady, zakratowane i żaden bluszcz nie rośnie, wspiąć się nie da. Nikt go nie zna, nikt nie widział. Pytałem nawet sąsiadów, aczkolwiek najbliżsi mieszkają kilka mil stąd. Śladów jakiejś dewastacji nigdzie nie ma, nic nie zniknęło.

- Czyli wszedł i padł – stwierdził Grey

- Wszedł, padł i poszedł – przyświadczył Reim – Wróć, właśnie nie poszedł. Nawiasem mówiąc diuk go omija jak morowej zarazy i patrzy na nas wszystkich jak na zapasione karaluchy, więc gdyby panowie byli tak mili…

- Panowie będą – powiedział Phipps przeglądając zawierający wszystkie informacje notes – Jakby to zawsze było tak udokumentowane to ta praca to byłaby czysta przyjemność – dodał – Wywlekanie świadków spod stołów i wyciąganie z nich zeznań groźbami karalnymi zawsze jakoś utrudnia.

- Ewentualni świadkowie w postaci służby są w kuchni – oznajmił Reim – Nie wiem czy wleźli pod stół.

W końcu dotarli do willi, a przebycie prowadzącego do niej podjazdu wysypanego kamyczkami wcale nie było takie proste, bo na długość to mógł iść w konkury z torem wyścigowym. Zakrętów nie miał.

W ogóle cała posiadłość sprawiała wrażenie, że właściciel cierpi na manię wielkości, bo wszystko było tam rozmiarów co najmniej oszałamiających. Trudno było powiedzieć czy to na życzenie Rufusa, czy to już tak było, bo jakiś inny maniak tak zarządził.

Zaczęli od miejsca zbrodni, którą właściwie trudno było nazwać zbrodnią, bo Barma chyba nikogo nie mordował, a gdyby nawet to przecież by tego potem nie rozgłaszał. Faktycznie, na drugim piętrze, mniej więcej w połowie, przed drzwiami biblioteki - wierzyli na słowo, że to biblioteka - leżała jednostka ludzka.

Urodziwa średnio. W zasadzie miała ze dwa metry w kłębie, ze trzy w barach, ważyła około dwustu kilo, była obdarzoną mordą potwora mitologicznego i na dodatek łysa. Zbójeckiej brody, dziwnym trafem, była pozbawiona.

- Zmieniam zdanie, to mógł być diuk – uznał Grey biorąc się pod boki.

- Bo…? – zachęcił go Phipps.

- Bo to urągało jego upodobaniom estetycznym.

- Myślisz…?

- Nie wiem. Moim urąga. Jakby pod moją biblioteką się takie szlajało to bym ubił. Ty nie?

- Fakt. Ubiłbym. Bez namysłu.

- Widzisz? Więc kandydaturę diuka przyjmujemy.

- Zaraz z nim pogadam, w tym czasie sprawdź czy to żyje. Sprawdź dwa razy.

- PHIPPS, ON BYŁ MARTWY.

- Tak, tak, tylko przypadkiem teraz zajmuje nasze miejsca u boku królowej. To w ogóle halucynacja.

- Mówię ci, że był martwy! Sprawdzałem!

- Ależ ja nie wątpię w twoje wykształcenie medyczne…

- Moja matka chciała ze mnie zrobić lekarza, ja nie chciałem, przecież ci mówiłem!

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że po, choćby wymuszonych, studiach medycznych trupa od żywego mógłbyś odróżnić.

-/-

Rufus spoczywał w kucki na siedzisku na parapecie, przy zasłoniętych zasłonach, owinięty płaszczem i z naburmuszoną miną. Zniesmaczenie, spowodowanie obecnością nie dość, że całkiem obcego, to jeszcze zapewniającego średnie przyjemności z oglądania go, trupa, buchało z niego na kilometr.

Wchodząc do pokoju Phipps pomyślał, że gdyby diuk był na przykład takim Włochem albo Hiszpanem to ział by teraz ogniem, toczył pianę z pyska i mordował wszystkich jak leci nogą od krzesła. Szczęściem nim nie był i wyjątkowo chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi i czemu tak drogo. Był skłonny rozmawiać. Najlepiej krótko. Niech on wszystko pojmie i won.

-/-

Spoczywający przed biblioteką potwór był jeszcze ciepły, ale oddechem nie dysponował. Tętnem też. Serce nie biło.

Grey zastanawiał się co jeszcze ma sprawdzić, żeby Phipps mu uwierzył, że to-to nie żyje. Od czasu wpadki z Sebastianem, która zresztą była ujmą i plamą straszliwą na jego honorze, przyjaciel jakoś podchodził sceptycznie do jego diagnoz. A miał przecież to cholerne wykształcenie medyczne, które najwyraźniej można było sobie o kant tyłka potłuc, bo wredny Sebastian wyżył! Chamstwo skrajne, co za brak wychowania, czy on nie wie, że po przebiciu na wylot powinno się kulturalnie umrzeć? I śmiał jeszcze mu potem robotę ukraść…

Hrabia poczuł, że szlag go trafi taki bardziej konkretny i z rozpędu usiadł na zwłokach. Zwłoki nie protestowały. To chyba znaczy, że nie żyją, co nie? Grey przez chwilę rozważał urżnięcie trupowi głowy, żeby ją mieć jako dowód śmierci i trofeum przy okazji, ale nawiedziła go wizja Phippsa plującego jadem i pomstującego wniebogłosy. Co za facet, najpierw żąda porządnego dowodu, a potem sceny urządza… Zdecydowałby się w końcu.

Ostatecznie zrezygnował jednak z odcinania głowy, bo wydało mu się to nieporęczne. Co on z nią potem zrobi? Do pasa przytroczy, pod pachą będzie nosił…? Gdzie do ludzi z taką mordą, on się planował kiedyś ożenić, a ta maszkara nie była najlepszym sposobem na podryw. Plany ewentualnego ożenku odstawił jednak na później, głównie z braku odpowiedniej kandydatki. No chyba, że ten łeb…

Z mariażu z łbem zrezygnował, nawet bez wielkiego bólu i jęków pełnych rozpaczy, i wybrał się na poszukiwania kuchni, czego oficjalnym powodem była niemożliwa wręcz chęć wypytania służby o ich nowego trupa, a mniej oficjalnym fakt, że kuchnia ma to do siebie, że zawiera produkty spożywcze. Znalazł pomieszczenie chyba wiedziony tajemniczym instynktem, ale nie dane mu było nawet do niego wejść, bo na korytarz wypadł Phipps i pociągnął go za sobą.

- Pamiętaj, że królowa już nas nie chroni – obwieścił – W naszym interesie leży robić dobre wrażenie, a do tego nie należy pozbywanie ludzi zapasów żywności na najbliższe trzy lata.

- No, nie przesadzaj!

- Nie przesadzam. Ja cię po prostu dobrze znam. Do rzeczy. Służba nic nie wie, nic nie widzieli. Wracamy do zwłok, mamy je usunąć z korytarza, bo rzeczywiście niezwykle urągają poczuciu estetyki diuka.

Zwłoki otrzymały miejsce chwilowego spoczynku w postaci jednego z nieużywanych pokoi i nastręczyły mnóstwa problemów natury technicznej. Czegoś o takiej wadze się jedną ręką nie przenosi toteż Grey i Phipps odwalili niezłą gimnastykę usiłując odtaszczyć trupa na przygotowane dla niego łóżko. Potem mogli wreszcie wrócić do diuka i podsumować fakty.

-/-

Salon był miejscem przestronnym, o wielkich oknach i niezbyt oszałamiającej ilości mebli. Nie wiedzieć czemu trup zszedł na dalszy plan. Phipps tłumaczył diukowi, że w zasadzie bezpośrednio dla królowej już nie pracują, ale we wszelkie mordy, zbrodnie i rozboje nadal wpychać się mogą. Przy czym czasem narażają się na dekapitację ze strony takich różnych, ale da się przeżyć. Przynajmniej dawało się dotąd. Grey tymczasem znajdował się w stanie agonalnym, bo wyliczył sobie, że trzy godziny temu wysiadł z dorożki, cztery godziny temu do niej wsiadł, czyli lekko licząc od pięciu godzin był bez jedzenia. Absurd jakiś, powinien już dawno nie żyć… Albo chociaż wić się w konwulsjach i wyć straszliwie. Zaczynał rozważać wprowadzenie w życie tego ostatniego, gdy znienacka objawiła mu się kobieta.

Co bardziej romantyczni czytelnicy mogli by mieć nadzieję na wejście bogini pięknej, Junony wspaniałej, udział strzał Amora i skomplikowane dramatyczne _love story_, ale tutaj hrabia, jako jednostka zobowiązana do natychmiastowego pogrążenia się w miłości, niejako nawalił. Prawdy mówiąc kobieta była mu najdoskonalej obojętna, mogła być gabarytów hipopotama i posiadać łeb żyrafy, niechby nawet dwa, i smoczy ogon liczyło się to, że trzymała tacę, która zawierała produkty bez wątpienia spożywcze. Po oderwaniu od nich oczu Grey stwierdził, że nie niesie tego żadna hybryda tylko dziewczyna taka bardziej zwyczajna, uciekać z krzykiem nie trzeba było, padać z wrażenia olśnionym urodą też nie bardzo.

Najwłaściwszym i zastosowanym wyjściem było przedstawienie się i przystąpienie do niwelacji zawartości tacy. W kilka minut później kobieta oświadczyła, że wydaje jej się niezbędne doniesienie napojów, które wprawdzie uważane są za wysoce naganne, ale świetnie skomponują się z produktami obecnymi na stole. Poziom jej lubialności w męskiej części jednostek zgromadzonych w salonie natychmiast skoczył o dwa oczka i została ogniście zapewniona, że wspomniane napoje są szkodliwe wyłącznie w dużych ilościach, które to ilości zaczynają się tak od litra na głowę. Tak więc trunki stały się nieodzowne.

Dziewczyna opuściła salon, za nią diuk, któremu zaczął doskwierać brak Reima, i który miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się przyłapać służącego na czynie nagannym, żeby mógł mu zrobić wykład stulecia. Co prawda nie wiedział jeszcze co miałoby być tym nagannym czynem, ale coś by się znalazło. Ta orgia z Hindusem i Maorysem chociażby.

Tymczasem do dwójki pozostałej w salonie dołączył Break, którego przyciągały takie wydarzenia jak trupy w czyimś domu i miał dziką nadzieję się z kogoś pośmiać. Trudno było określić jak konkretnie wbił się do Pondicherry, ale możliwe, że w tak zwanym międzyczasie wykopał sobie tunel albo zmontował tajne przejście, przez dach wlazł i na linie się spuścił, okno wybił, drzwi wyważył. Nie wiadomo.

Teraz zaś chętnie włączył się do dyskusji (średnio czynnie, zważywszy, że opychał się serkiem i pasztecikami), która właśnie wybuchła i była generalną rozkminą na temat „Kim Ona Jest". Otóż tożsamość nieobecnej chwilowo damy dało się ustalić raczej łatwo, sama się przedstawiła, Deirdre Fia, ale jej stopień powinowactwa z diukiem pozostawał tajemnicą. Co to było w ogóle to Fia, drugie imię czy nazwisko, a może w ogóle tytuł? Nie, tytuł nie, nigdy o takim nie słyszeli.

Wydawało się, że jest na składzie stałego inwentarza Pondicherry, więc jakieś więzy z diukiem wydały się nieodzowne. Rufus mu mówiła, żadne tam papciu, dziaduniu, misiu-pysiu. To co on dla niej jest? Może wujek…? I co wujek Rufus? Toż to jak do alfonsa!

Rozważyli jeszcze brata, szwagra, teścia, a gdy doszli do bratanicy od strony ciotecznej babki ojca kota sąsiada zaczęli się dla odmiany zastanawiać kiedy zmienili diukowi płeć.

- To może żona? – podsunął żywiutko Break, który jak żył nigdy się tematem nie interesował, ale nagle postanowił się weń zagłębić.

- Zwariowałeś, jaka żona! – wykrzyknął Grey podnosząc się gwałtownie – O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? O stopniu powinowactwa kogokolwiek z Barmą? Przecież on nie ma rodziny! On nawet matki nie ma!

- Jak to nie ma matki? Musi mieć – zaoponował Phipps – Kto miał go urodzić?

- Zgłupiałeś, jego nikt nie rodził, on się samodzielnie uformował na początku świata z pierwotnego chaosu!

- Porwał ją! – wykrzyknął Break natchnionym głosem

Uznano, że powrócił do problemu stopnia domniemanego powinowactwa Deirdre z Rufusem. Czy też jakichkolwiek między nimi powiązań, także domniemanych.

- I co gwałci? Oni zawsze gwałcą…

- Może on akurat nie, może jest szalenie dobry w łóżku i ona na niego leci i wszystko jest na legalu.

- I co on w niej widzi?

- Na upartego można powiedzieć, że podobni. Może mu się kojarzyła ze sobą, a on jest megaloman, ale uprawiać seks z samym sobą to mu głupio było…

- Podobni to chyba z długości włosów.

- Co ty z koloru też i z oczu.

- Głupi jesteś, ona ma wszystko ciemniejsze.

- To może sama od początku na niego leciała?

- I on ją gwałci z litości?

Tę rozwijającą się w ciekawym kierunku rozmowę przerwało nadejście diuka, który natychmiast został otaksowany spojrzeniami, jakby ten dziki seks i urok Casanovy miał z niego buchać ogniście.

Coś nie buchał.

Za to bilo od niego jakimś tryumfem i chyba nie chodziło o szaleńczą radość z udanego wejścia do własnego salonu. Otóż nie, nie chodziło o to. Diukowi udało się przyłapać Reima jeśli nie na czynie nagannym to chociaż na niesubordynacji, bo jego trup (Rufus jakoś tak zaczął nazywać zwłoki swoimi, tak jak się mówi „mój frak" albo „moja krowa", co być może świadczyło o jego ukrytym wewnętrznym pragnieniu posiadania przyjaciela – wielka rażąca i wołająca o pomstę do nieba nadinterpretacja autorki) nie leżał w wybranym przez niego pokoju, a wyraźnie mówił, że ma być drugie piętro, ósme drzwi na lewo za monstrualną rośliną w odrażającej doniczce niewiadomego pochodzenia. Jak już posiadał w domu trupa to chciał wiedzieć gdzie on jest, żeby się przypadkiem na niego nie nadziać. Widział go już i jakoś za upojnym widokiem nie tęsknił.

Teraz Reim nerwowo usiłował to wyjaśnić, przy okazji z niewiadomych powodów kopiąc w krzesło Breaka. Możliwe, że przez Xerxesa wzrastało mu ciśnienie. W każdym razie zdążył się pokłócić z Greyem, który stanowczo twierdził, że kto jak kto, ale Phipps by takiej rzeczy nie zrobił, on nawet rozróżnia makrelowy od łososiowego, to jakby miał pomylić pokój na zwłoki?

Komisyjnie udali się do tego pokoju, a Break z zainteresowaniem dopytywał się czy hrabia tak zawsze, że nawet kolory wybiera takie bardziej spożywcze. Dowiedział się, że owszem, nagminnie.

Na drugim piętrze Xerxesowi udało się wywołać małe zamieszanie, gdy popchnął Rufusa tak, że ten wleciał na stolik ozdobiony wazonem z kwiatami (po chwili resztkami rzeczonego wazonu ozdobiona była podłoga) i zarzekał się, że to niespecjalnie.

Tymczasem Phipps oparł się o framugę drzwi i w milczeniu wgapił się we wnętrze pokoju. Grey ciekawie wyjrzał mu znad ramienia i zaczął się jakby krztusić, wykrzykiwać urywki słów i machać rękami, co razem wziąwszy przypominało atak egzotycznej choroby.

Reszta zebranych zaciekawiona co wywołało taką żywiołową reakcję zajrzała do pomieszczenia. Poza typowym wyposażeniem nie było tam nic, ale zwracało na siebie uwagę łóżko, które sprawiało dziwne wrażenie, że niedawno leżało tam coś znacznych gabarytów.

-/-

Salon znów stał się miejscem spotkań i już do końca pozostał Sztabem Głównym i Centrum Dowodzenia. Właśnie miało w nim dojść do mrożących krew w żyłach scen, które były efektem olśniewającej inwencji twórczej Breaka, który jako jednostka współczująca i stworzona do odczuwania empatii bardzo chciał pomóc przywrócić hrabiego do stanu normalnego i w tym celu umyślił podstawić mu pod nos spirytus. Nic tak nie stawia na nogi jak spirytus toteż w tempie ekspresowym skombinował butelkę (Bóg raczy wiedzieć skąd) i zaaplikował lekarstwo trochę nadgorliwie. No owszem po tym jak oberwał w twarz co najmniej trzystoma mililitrami czystego spirytusu atak egzotycznej choroby Greyowi przeszedł, ale dla odmiany przełączył się w tryb szerzej znany jako „Ta Zniewaga Krwi Wymaga".

Phipps siedział przy stole filozoficznie stwierdziwszy, że włączenie się w rozrywki kolegi będzie oznaczało utratę nie tylko zdrowej psychiki, ale i kończyn (a do swojej prawej ręki na przykład czuł się dziwnie przywiązany), więc najlepszym wyjściem wydało mu się pozostanie w roli obserwatora. Obok spoczywał Reim i wpatrywał się smętnie w blat stołu. Miał nieśmiałą nadzieję, że może coś dla niego zostało, co było posunięciem raczej głupim, zważywszy, że gdyby jakiekolwiek produkty spożywcze przeżyły spotkanie z Greyem i Breakiem to mogłaby to być chyba tylko zapowiedź końca świata.

Do salonu wszedł, a raczej wkroczył Rufus, a za nim Deirdre wyposażona w tacę pełną nagannych napoi, które były wielce pożądane i zrobiły furorę. Diuk wreszcie otrząsnął się po cokolwiek specyficznych wydarzeniach tego poranka i postanowił coś zrobić.

- Rano znaleziono w Pondicherry obce zwłoki – zaczął.

- A masz jakieś znajome? – zainteresował się Break

- Co cię to obchodzi, teraz mówimy o obcych – wytknął mu Reim.

- Które to zwłoki – Rufus nie dał się rozproszyć – zostały stąd wyniesione albo same się wyniosły kilka godzin później. Z tym, że nie opuściły willi same. Czegoś brakuje – położył na stole kawałek papieru, pochodzący zapewne z jakiejś etykietki czy wizytówki – Tylko nie wiem czego. Nie pamiętam co tam stało – zakończył.

Papierek natychmiast rąbnął Grey i w milczeniu skontaktował się wzrokowo z Phippsem, jakby umieszczony na świstku kawałek herbu coś mu mówił. Break patrzył się na nich z uwielbieniem wyczuwając jakiś wielki skandal, a Reim usiłował się dowiedzieć, gdzie stało to, czego teraz nie ma, Rufus usiłował tłumaczyć, co mu się finałowo udało i zażądał informacji na temat tej etykietki.

Dowiedział się, że takim herbem są sygnowane wyłącznie dobra rodziny szlacheckiej, piekielnie bogatej, która zrządzeniem losu upadła i rozproszyła się po świecie do tego stopnia, że nie można było odszukać żadnego z jej członków, za to rzeczy martwe pozostały.

Jakby ktoś to miał to niech ma, ale jak nie ma to prawnie to należy do Korony, czyli w zasadzie do królowej.

- Waza…! – wykrzyknął znienacka zduszonym głosem Reim

Rufusa jakby zatchnęło po czym chwycił whiskey, rąbnął sobie od serca i wypił to duszkiem.

Czy to nie mogło być cokolwiek innego? Srebra rodowe, kolekcja portretów Botticelliego, drzwi frontowe? Czy musieli mu rąbnąć akurat cholerną wazę od Cheryl?

Waza sama w sobie nic ciekawego nie przedstawiała, ale pani Rainsworth wielkodusznie podarowała to panu Barmie z wyrazami miłości i podczas każdej (zawsze niespodziewanej) wizyty upewniała się, że ona stoi gdzieś w widocznym miejscu. Na cokole najlepiej.

Prawdy mówiąc Cheryl nigdy w życiu nie powiedziała słowa na temat tego co się stanie, gdy waza nagle zniknie, ale Rufusowi przed oczami stanęła nagle wizja.

To był jakiś bal, raczej dawno, a diuk pamiętał wydarzenie, bo były tam niesamowite koreczki, które zawierały oliwki, które z pewnością były oliwkami i jeszcze coś, ni to serek ni to ryba.. Rufus uparł się, że zgadnie co to i żarł koreczki w zaparte przez całą imprezę, co wymagało ganiania za serwującymi je kelnerami. Przy takiej okazji właśnie wpadł na dziewczynę - nie dosłownie wpadł, ona po prostu stała niedaleko. O jej walorach estetycznych niewiele mógł powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że oglądał ją od tyłu. No była blondynką. W każdym razie opowiadała o czymś i tam był taki zwrot, który się namiętnie powtarzał.

Kłapanie dziewicą*.

Wyobraził to sobie teraz w odniesieniu do Cheryl tak bardziej obrazowo i podjął męską decyzję.

- Waza ma tu być z powrotem – oświadczył – Nie ważne ile trupów legnie po drodze. Przy okazji należy się rozejrzeć za resztą tego rozproszonego majątku, na coś mi to piekielne naczynie rąbnęli, może to jakaś mapa albo co… Wszystko jedno. Chcę mieć i wazę i całą resztę, niech ja odniosę z tej chorej imprezy jakieś profity.

- Będziemy okradać Koronę? – zapytał Reim z niedowierzaniem.

Break kwiknął radośnie. Najwyraźniej zebrane w salonie towarzystwo przemieniało się w szajkę przestępczą kierowaną przez Rufusa (którego Xerxes wyobraził sobie mniej jako statecznego Ojca Chrzestnego, a bardziej jak zbójeckiego herszta) i dał by sobie rękę uciąć byleby wziąć w tym udział.

Rufus zmierzył wzrokiem Greya i Phippsa, którzy wydawali się zapłonąć entuzjazmem do pomysłu, co raczej go ucieszyło, bo już się obawiał, że będzie musiał ich zakneblować, związać i umieścić w piwnicy.

Reim ubolewał, ale on prawa głosu nie miał.

- O odpowiedni imidż już, zdaje się, zadbaliście – stwierdził Break – Bardzo dobrze, trzeba zatrudnić więcej takich troglodytów.

- Na litość boską, jakich troglodytów? – jeknął Reim

- Takich jak dzisiaj spotkałem. Stąd wychodził, minęliśmy się w drzwiach. Monstrum straszliwe, za łeb się trzymał i jęczał. Coście tu, libację urządzali?

Zapadła niezwykle długa chwila ciszy, którą wreszcie mężnie przerwał Rufus.

- Wy – powiedział wskazując wachlarzem na Phippsa i Greya – Won mi stąd i rozpowiadać każdemu kto się napatoczy, że do Pondicherry włamał się rano niezidentyfikowany osobnik celem dokonania kradzieży. Kradzież udaremniono, a włamywacz skończył w charakterze zwłok. Nic o nim nie wiadomo, a teraz już w ogóle jest pochowany. Ty – diuk elegancko zwrócił się do Reima – Pokój po niedorobionym trupie posprzątać, stolik postawić, wazonik i kwiatki wywalić, znaleźć mi informacje na temat tego skarbu czy co to tam jest, zrobić kawy, a to - rozkazał wskazując na Breaka – Odstrzelić.

* * *

><p>* odniesienie do dzieła "Bo to baranek był" by Hisayo.<p> 


	2. Część Druga

W związku z tym, że wszystko poleciało drogą urzędową, odstrzelenie Breaka wyszło akurat na odwrót i albinos wprowadził się na czas nieokreślony do Pondicherry.

Na równie nieokreślony czas otrzymali kwaterę Phipps i Grey. Z tych powodów Reim miał nieprzepartą ochotę popełnić rytualne samobójstwo, bo wydawało mu się to łatwiejsze i szybsze niż wymordowanie wszystkich dookoła, a już na pewno przyjemniejsze niż usługiwanie tej całej bandzie.

Przynajmniej jednak nie siedzieli bezczynnie, co było prawdopodobnie wywołane zachowaniem diuka, który zaszył się ostatnio w bibliotece, dzień i noc spędzając na leżeniu na siedzisku na parapecie, z nogami na ścianie, rękami pod głową i w absolutnym bezruchu, co świadczyło o intensywnych procesach myślowych. Raz dziennie objawiał się jednak światu w porze obiadowej i obdarzał wszystkich wzrokiem wyjątkowo paskudnego bazyliszka, który był na tyle intensywny, że nawet tempo jedzenia Greya, jakby traciło na rozpędzie.

Czyli nie ma siły, normalne jednostki winny padać trupem. Szczęściem w Pondicherry panował jakiś niedobór na normalne jednostki. Szczęściem dla Reima, który był głęboko przekonany, że w razie masowych zgonów to on właśnie musiałby grzebać te trupy własnoręcznie i jeszcze im cmentarz wybudować, żeby diukowi po ogrodzie nie latały. To akurat był cytat. Jak Rufus konkretnie wyobrażał sobie latające trupy Reim wolał nie wnikać, miał wystarczającą ilość własnych problemów.

A jeśli już jesteśmy przy zwłokach, to jest to właśnie temat, który ostatnio był wyjątkowo w modzie. Tych konkretnych diukowskich zwłok (Rufus dostał na wyłączność prawa własności do trupa) nie udało się do tej pory odnaleźć, ale spodziewano się ich lada chwila, zważywszy na manię w jaką wpadł Grey, który w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni bez mała obmacał i obwąchał całą willę, wyciągając z przedmiotów martwych całą wiedzę o poczynaniach niedorobionych zwłok i niemal nieustannie mamrocząc coś o splugawionym honorze, krwawej zemście i jakimś łbie, który postanowił sobie koniecznie powiesić nad kominkiem.

Biada temu, kto się na niego natknął, bo hrabia natychmiast urządzał wielką burdę i strasznym głosem oznajmiał, że mu zamazują ślady. Służba zaczęła rozważać naukę lewitacji. Grey był w stanie znieść wyłącznie obecność Deirdre, która sama w sobie niczego pasjonującego nie przedstawiała, ale przynosiła jedzenie, które to już było niezwykle istotne.

A co do zwłok - okazało się, że trup wlazł najnormalniej w świecie przez drzwi frontowe i spokojnym krokiem skierował się na drugie piętro. Dokładnych informacji na temat położenia wazy najwyraźniej nie miał, bo obleciał tam wszystko.

Rufus słodkim głosem dopytywał się, czy te zwłoki aby nie wjechały mu do domu na bojowym rumaku, w pełnym rycerskim rynsztunku, z wyciem trąb i pieśnią na ustach. Reim przy każdym słowie zwierzchnika czuł się, jakby mu ktoś wbijał nóż w plecy. Ewentualnie w inne części ciała. Nie było wątpliwości, że diuk obarcza służącego pełną odpowiedzialnością za zaistniałe wydarzenia. Jakby Lunettes miał dzień i noc stać przed drzwiami wejściowymi wyposażony w dzidę i odganiać te wszystkie trupy, które masowo postanowiły wpaść do Pondicherry w celu oddania ducha na korytarzu.

Ano właśnie. Tu był problem, bowiem nikt nie wiedział czemu zwłoki umarły. Dla rozrywki chyba padły przed tą biblioteką… No, rzeczywiście wspaniała impreza, od niepamiętnych czasów takiej nie było.

Następną zagwozdką był fakt powrotu trupa do życia, a z pewnością do niego powrócił, bo nigdzie nie było śladów osób postronnych. Nikt zwłok nie wynosił, same wylazły.

Równocześnie trwała akcja zbierania informacji na temat zaginionych dóbr szlacheckich, które Rufus już zaanektował tylko jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie są. Ten wątek we własnym zakresie odwalił Phipps, który połapał się, chyba za pomocą sił nadprzyrodzonych, w bibliotece Pondicherry. Jeśli dziwiły go książki ichtiologiczne ustawione obok spisu rozpraw sądowych z XVI wieku albo Kamasutra tuż przy baśniach dla dzieci i monografii na temat żab w chloroformie nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

W każdym razie obleciał całą bibliotekę, a był to wyczyn, zważywszy, że jej środkiem można było puścić gonitwę kłusaków, z tym, że Rufus by za to z pewnością zabił, i dorwał dokładnie 58 i 5/7 książek, które zawierały przydatne informacje. Ten ostatni ułamek, był zasługą faktu iż jeden z woluminów był pozbawiony części kartek, ale była pierwsza i ostatnia, więc Phipps wyliczył sobie, że zostało 5/7. Ot, tak, na wszelki wypadek.

Prawdy mówiąc te książki jako źródło wiedzy raczej nawaliły. Znajdowały się w nich tak najdoskonalej sprzeczne informacje, że aż podziw brał. Raz ten skarb był większy niż Sezam, a raz taka tam komórka na miotły tylko oplotkowana. W trzech czwartych dzieł pisanych pałętały się demony, duchy, wróżki i elfy. Osiem zostało najwyraźniej stworzonych przez poetów na haju, dwanaście po ostrym nadużyciu alkoholu.

W skrócie gówno się dowiedzieli.

Co jakoś nie przekonało Phippsa do porzucenia słowa pisanego, uczepił się go straszliwie i kartkował uparcie do późnej nocy. Raczej na czuja to przeglądał, bo nikt nie dałby rady przeczytać prawie sześćdziesięciu książek w dwa dni, ale i tak wyszła mu całkiem porządna lista wniosków, która wprawdzie nic nie wnosiła, ale mogła się kiedyś przydać. Na razie poskładał starannie ten cały nabój i dopił herbatę stwierdzając przy okazji, że wcześniej przeoczył jednego herbatnika, co go nawet ucieszyło, bo mógł go zjeść teraz. Zdawało się, że w Pondicherry był żelazny zwyczaj spożywania pięciu posiłków dziennie, w odstępach trzygodzinnych. Deirdre to wszystko ogarniała, ona chyba miała wmontowany jakiś biologiczny zegar umożliwiający serwowanie potraw na czas. Sama nie gotowała, to nie, ale służbą koordynowała. Nawiasem mówiąc wciąż nie udało się ustalić jej stopnia powinowactwa z diukiem, co stawało się z niewiadomych powodów coraz bardziej palącą potrzebą. Wprost pytać jakoś tak niekulturalnie, zwłaszcza, że 98% teorii zawierało gwałt. I jak tak z gwałtem do damy…? Choć jak to dłużej potrwa to anielsko cierpliwego Greya szlag trafi i wyciągnie z kogoś wszystkie informacje z tą swoją oszałamiającą delikatnością dinozaura i galanterią neandertalczyka. Swoją drogą Phipps miał poważne podejrzenia, że hrabia zagnieździ się w Pondicherry na dobre. On tu dostawał posiłki zanim zdążył się o nie upomnieć. Nie mówiąc o trunkach, deserach i zakąskach… Znając życie jeszcze byłoby mu mało i pałętał by się po nocy w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek co mógłby pożreć, gdyby nie to, że Deirdre mu wieczorem przynosiła ciepłe mleko i ciastka. Dziewczyna dostarczając z kolei Phippsowi herbatę zwierzyła mu się, że może to nieodpowiednie skojarzenie i raczej dziwna insynuacja, ale gorące mleko zawsze działa na dzieci.

Na Greya działało takoż, spał jak zabity i do rana mieli go z głowy, a potem w pląsach leciał na śniadanie…

-/-

Następnego dnia też leciał we wspomnianych pląsach i mało nie runął na pysk ze schodów, gdy udało mu się zaczepić szablą o którąś roślinę. Niezrażony wpadł do jadalni, a w tym samym czasie z przeciwnej strony przygalopował Break. Reim pomyślał, że tu się jakieś gospodarstwo robi. Może powinien skombinować jakieś miski albo koryto…? Phipps zdawał się czytać mu w myślach i pokiwał głową, popierając pomysł z korytem. Najlepiej jeszcze, żeby żarli na dworze.

Możliwe, że ta rozmowa przybrałaby poziom bardziej werbalny, gdyby nie niezapowiedziane nadejście diuka. Reim z rozpędu zaczął rozlewać herbatę po Breakowym talerzu, a gdy ten kwiknął oburzony, wrzucił mu rzodkiewkę do filiżanki, najwyraźniej na pocieszenie.

Rufus wzniósł się ponad to i godnie usiadł u szczytu stołu nie zniżając się do skomentowania sytuacji. Wszyscy się w niego wpatrzyli i zapadła kompletna cisza, jeśli pominąć cokolwiek ciche odgłosy przeżuwania Greya, którego nic, ale to nic nie byłoby w stanie odciągnąć od jedzenia.

- W Londynie przebywa tak zwany John Bunny – zaczął Rufus, nabijając sobie na widelec małego pomidorka – Brak stałego miejsca zamieszkania, obecnie w posiadaniu mojej ślicznej wazy.

- O Boże, króliczek – powiedział dziwnym głosem Break.

Długą chwilę trwało zanim do wszystkich dotarła groteska zestawienia słowa „króliczek" z tamtą straszliwą mordą, ale kiedy już dotarła wywołała widowiskową reakcję. Grey gwałtownie zaczął się krztusić kanapką, Phipps chciał go ratować przed uduszeniem się, ale koordynacja ruchowa mu siadła i zwalił swój talerz wraz z zawartością na podłogę, siedzący po przeciwnej stronie stołu Break rzucił się na pomoc, ale nie pomyślał od odsunięciu krzesła, więc po gwałtownym ruchu do przodu od pasa w górę runął w produkty spożywcze, hrabia pamiętny efektów ostatniej akcji ratunkowej w wykonaniu Xerxesa z przerażeniem skoczył w tył i z wątpliwą gracją zwalił się na ziemię, Reim upuścił dzbanek, który rozbił się w drobny mak, a spodnie zalał sobie herbatą, Deirdre przyciskała do ust chusteczkę, nie wiadomo czy zniesmaczona sytuacją czy usiłująca hamować śmiech, Rufus ukrył twarz w dłoniach i pogrążył się w rozpaczy…

-/-

Pogoda była raczej okropna. Zaczynała się ta gorsza część roku, którą diuk spędzał okutany kocem, z miną, jakby bardzo dokuczał mu reumatyzm, chlejąc gorące napoje na potęgę. Reim serwujący mu właśnie herbatkę z soczkiem po raz najmarniej ósmy tego dnia zaczął rozważać przyniesienie tu beczki i zamontowanie do niej słomki, a nie się w kubki, szklanki i filiżanki bawi…

Rufus właśnie upychał listy w kopertach i je pieczętował, przy czym usiłował zrobić to nie wystawiając absolutnie żadnej części ciała spod koca. Efekty były raczej mierne. Chwilowo jednak był w dobrym humorze, bo już następnego poranka miał się wyzbyć z domu Greya i Phippsa, którzy byli zobowiązani dostać się do Londynu i dorwać trupa vel Johna Króliczka. Wszystko jedno jak. Mogli lać po mordzie każdego przechodnia i żądać ujawnienia miejsca pobytu bandziora. Przy czym tego pomysłu Rufus wolał nie wygłaszać na głos, bo miał silne podejrzenia, że hrabia weźmie to sobie nieco za bardzo do serca. A jakoś nie pociągała go wizja wizyty u królowej w celu wyjaśnienia dlaczego zleca ogólne mordobicie obywateli angielskich. Obejdzie się.

Reim wybył na korytarz kartkując swój magiczny notes, w którym miał zapisane wszystkie 118 zadań na dziś i w drzwiach minął się z Deirdre. W tym miejscu należy wreszcie wyjaśnić, że z Rufusem nie spokrewniona była wcale, chyba, że patrzeć na to ze strony faktu, że wszyscyśmy od Adama i Ewy…

Dobra, po prostu więzy krwi ich nie łączyły i diuk przyhołubił sobie dziewczynę wyłącznie dla rozrywki, która ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu nie polegała na gwałcie, ani takim z przyjemnością dla zabicia czasu, ani takim z obrzydzeniem i z litości i obowiązku. Otóż jak powszechnie wiadomo Rufus był geniuszem zła na skalę zgoła światową i tak się składało, że Deirdre posiadała niezwykle przydatne dla niego umiejętności. Nie, nie lała po mordzie, nie uprawiała sztuk walki, jej zdolności posługiwania się bronią były mocno wątpliwe, a na truciznach znała się tylko trochę, bo i czemu miała tym wszystkim dysponować skoro była kobietą, od których wymaganie takich rzeczy byłoby co najmniej nietaktem. Zresztą dla rodu Barma liczyła się wiedza tylko i wyłącznie. No, a na tym polu Deirdre spisywała się konkursowo, nie można było stwierdzić co to powoduje, ale coś było w całokształcie jej osoby i wywoływało napady słowotoku w całkiem obcych ludziach. Niemożliwym było to pojąć lub wyjaśnić zjawisko, ale wystarczyło, że Deirdre weszła do sklepu albo pojawiła się na ulicy i po chwili już ktoś do niej mówił, bez mała opisując całą historię swojego życia. Mężczyźni wcale nie lecieli na nią nachalnie i bezpruderyjnie tylko gadali jak najęci, a kobiety, zważywszy, że Deirdre nie była szalenie piękna i dziko seksowna, nie widziały w niej ewentualnej konkurencji i otwierały się równie chętnie. Szał ciał i uprzęży, a całe zyski zgarniał Rufus, choć nie obchodziło go na przykład, gdzie można dostać jedwabną sukienkę z wysokim stanem, haftowaną w kwiatki i z kapeluszem z wstążką w komplecie, ale miał to wszystko odnotowane. Tym sposobem diuk Barma był najlepiej poinformowaną osobą w Londynie, jak nie w całej Anglii. W bibliotece Pondicherry spoczywały opasłe tomiszcza wypełnione ploteczkami, mrożącymi krew w żyłach faktami, kompromitującymi sytuacjami i wypowiedziami oraz tajemnicami stanu spisanymi alfabetycznie… A to wszystko Rufus dostał bez wychodzenia z domu.

Diuk, mimo głębokiemu przekonaniu Reima, tak całkiem dzikim i pozbawionym ogłady barbarzyńcą nie był i w zamian za góry informacji ofiarował Deirdre nazwisko i zagwarantował dziedziczenie po nim. Brzmi zachęcająco, ale dziewczyna nazwisko szlacheckie posiadała od urodzenia, a teraz nie korzystała ani z jednego ani z drugiego, tylko z drugiego imienia, Fia, które wszyscy naturalnie przyjmowali za nazwisko, bo co innego mieli pomyśleć jak w odpowiedzi na na przykład Jana Kowalskiego otrzymywali Deirdre Fia? Był to wybieg stosowany tylko na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie budzić niepotrzebnych skojarzeń ze znanymi rodami szlacheckimi. Spadek też nie był specjalnym zyskiem, bo Rufus od dawna gromko obwieszczał światu, że on już jest za stary, żeby umierać, na co, w te gorsze dni, kiedy był bardziej zapracowany, Reim dostawał spazmów i ataków płaczu.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc Deirdre jednak podobało się takie życie, zwłaszcza, że diukowi naprawdę wisiało co ona robi i czego chce. Gdyby zamieszkała w tipi w ogrodzie nie sprzeciwiłby się, gdyby chciała trzymać łosia w pokoju zaaprobowałby pomysł, gdyby zażądała japońskiego samuraja w pełnym rynsztunku kupiłby jej. Faktem jest, że na razie takich zachcianek nie miała, ale zawsze mogła się rozbestwić.

Teraz Deirdre usiadła przy stole i rozłożyła przed sobą rozmaitą makulaturę.

- To od Phippsa, który uważa, że oni się z tymi książkami o skarbach zmówili i specjalnie pisali to tak, żeby go wykończyć nerwowo – powiedziała, wskazując na odpowiednie kartki – Chyba chodzi mu o autorów dzieł. A to od Greya. Twierdzi, że nic więcej z przedmiotów martwych nie wyciągnie, a jasnowidzem nie jest. Więcej wieści o trupie nie będzie. O, a to od Breaka. Kurczaczka ci narysował.

Rufus samym spojrzeniem dobitnie wyraził co myśli o Breakowym kurczaczku i odmówił wzięcia tego do ręki. Chwycił za to spisane przez Deirdre informacje o skarbach i powiązanym z nimi najwyraźniej trupem. Dobrze, że Grey i Phipps wyjątków od reguły nie stanowili i też gadali jak najęci.

- A z Króliczkiem co? – zainteresował się diuk zaznaczając sobie coś na kartce.

- Nic. Pałęta się po Whitechapel. Nie wiem gdzie on jest konkretnie.

Rufus skrzywił się. Oczywiście przy odrobinie uporu mógłby mieć teraz całą historię życia swojego trupa, ale skoro ten latał po West Endzie… Jeśli było coś o czym diuk z całą pewnością nie chciał nawet słyszeć było to jakiekolwiek naruszenie prywatności Deirdre, z gwałtem na czele. Nie ma tak, kobiety mają delikatną psychikę, ona dostanie traumy, zamknie się w sobie i odmówi kontaktów ze światem. I skąd Rufus wtedy weźmie najświeższe plotki..? Sam tajemnic stanu nie urodzi! Dlatego kontakty Deirdre z Whitechapel odpadały. Kategorycznie.

- Idę spać – powiedziała dziewczyna wstając – Schowaj sobie tego ptaszka, bo urazisz Xerxesa. Dobranoc.

Rufus odpowiedział spojrzeniem świadczącym o tym, że nie marzy o niczym innym jak o urażeniu Breaka. Najlepiej w takim stopniu, żeby się śmiertelnie obraził i już nigdy nie pokazał się mu na oczy.

-/-

Ranek rozpoczął się tradycyjnie od śniadania, ale później zaczęło się robić mniej standartowo. Do Pondicherry wpadł z wizgiem plujący jadem, pomstujący wniebogłosy i ociekający deszczem Vincent Nightray, mało nie przyprawiając Reima o zawał na widok ciągnącej się za nim strugi wody.

Break z kolei został uraczony mało pochlebnymi wieściami na temat niezidentyfikowanej małpy, jędzy pazernej i starej gropy. Vincentowi najwyraźniej było absolutnie wszystko jedno do kogo mówi. Został usadzony przy kominku i obdarowany ciastkami i herbatą, którą ustawicznie rozlewał na wszystkie strony. Break wyżerał zawartość wielkiej michy ze słodyczami, a Deirdre ograniczyła się do słuchania burzliwego wywodu Vincenta na temat wykorzystywania jego **ukochanego** brata przez jakąś **wredną, brzydką, pazerną** babę, która jest od niego **starsza** o **najmarniej osiemdziesiąt lat**, a ten **kretyn** na nią **leci**. Dureń skończony, daje się wykorzystywać jak nastolatka…!

Xerxes był bliski doznań ekstatycznych, nie wiedział o co chodzi, znaczy najprawdopodobniej o miłość Gilberta do jakiejś kobiety, ale widok Vincenta miotającego się w bezsilnej furii, ziejącego ogniem, rzucającego inwektywami w kogo popadnie… Och, jakże on był bezcenny. A za nim się młodszy Nightray wygadał trochę czasu minęło. Co prawda udzielał informacji nie dość, że bezsensownych, to jeszcze sprzecznych ze sobą, ale i tak było fajnie. W końcu zdarł sobie całkowicie gardło, zapadł się w fotelu i żarł ciastka. Wydawało się, że bardzo brakuje mu przedmiotu, w który mógłby wbić coś ostrego i w roli tegoż przedmiotu nader chętnie widziałby Breaka. Xerxes nie do końca aprobował pomysł. Reim, który dobił w międzyczasie po umyciu podłogi i nie był w najlepszym humorze, aprobował całkowicie i wywiązała się między nimi kłótnia.

Wreszcie do salonu przyszli Grey i Phipps, którzy oznajmili, że powóz stoi gotowy, mogą wyjeżdżać, a do szczęścia brakuje im tylko Deirdre. Przy czym ujęli to w trochę innych słowach.

Nie wiadomo jak wyglądałyby dalsze wydarzenia, gdyby Vincent nagle nie wymamrotał czegoś o zawszonych króliczkach.

- Jakie króliczki? – zainteresował się Break.

- Nietypowe – burknął tamten cicho.

Xerxes mało nie wepchnął mu ucha do ust starając się wszystko usłyszeć.

- I co z nimi? – wrzasnął chciwie i dziko.

- SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ? – ryknął Vincent głosem na tyle straszliwym, że Breakiem o mało nie miotnęło do kominka z nadmiaru decybeli – Nawiedzony ten królik, rozmiarów goryla miał być i na dodatek łysy! A ta jego kochasica też nawiedzona, że mu kazała szukać, a ten dureń też nawiedzony, że szukał!

Zupełnie nagle wszyscy przejęli się kochasicą Gilberta co najmniej tak jak Vincent. Zapanowało coś, przy czym Sodoma i Gomora to był mały pikuś. Wśród wrzasków, pisków i okazyjnego szarpania sobą nawzajem wysunięto wnioski. Trudno powiedzieć jakim cudem, ale wysunięto.

Gilberta trzeba śledzić, kochasicę trzeba śledzić, Króliczka trzeba śledzić, ogrodnika trzeba śledzić, listonosza trzeba śledzić, ogół społeczeństwa trzeba śledzić…!

To, że wyciągnięto wnioski nie oznacza jeszcze, że były one trafne.

Wreszcie po usadzeniu Vincenta siłą w fotelu, pozbieraniu Reima z podłogi, zapchaniu Greyowi otworu gębowego wszystkimi możliwymi produktami spożywczymi znajdującymi się pod ręką i odnalezieniu stołu, który niewiadomym sposobem i w równie niewiadomym celu odturlał się w kąt salonu ustalono, że bezwzględnie należy rozeznać się w sytuacji. Do tego zadania wyrwał się Break, co było dość zaskakujące, zważywszy na jego ogromną miłość do Nightrayów, ale ostatnio w Pondicherry zaskakujące wydarzenia były na porządku dziennym. Jakby dla odmiany wydarzyło się coś normalnego wywołałoby to pewnie niezły szok.

Xerxes tymczasem pogrążał się w ekstazie. Vincent w ognistym szale i ostrej depresji, Gilbert ofiarą potwornie nieszczęśliwej miłości, a on sam w samym środku tego pandemonium! Utopia…!

-/-

Z Pondicherry do Londynu jako takiego można było dostać się w godzinę, ale przebicie się przez przedmieścia do jakiejś sensownej dzielnicy zajmowało dodatkową ilość czasu. Zresztą trafić do stolicy to był pikuś, ale znaleźć tam kogoś konkretnego? Gdyby to jeszcze była królowa albo biskup, to nie, tym razem wystąpiło zapotrzebowanie na wątpliwej urody bandziora, który prawdopodobnie miał klucz do skarbu, którego istnienie było również wątpliwe. Z drugiej strony Króliczek mógł być chorym maniakiem, który nic o tamtych bogactwach nie wie, włamuje się do wszystkich jak leci i kradnie zastawę. Z tego powodu bezwzględnie w Londynie potrzebna była Deirdre w celu zidentyfikowania wazy Rufusa. Bo co jak się okaże, że niedorobiony trup jest w posiadaniu całego magazynu wypełnionego po dach porcelaną? Mają mu to wszystko zabrać…? Czym? Wagonem? Nie ma mowy, niech rozpoznaniem naczynia zajmie się ktoś, kto je zna osobiście. Zważywszy, że diuk był nastawiony do pomysłu wyjazdu z Pondicherry radośnie niczym Grey do przejścia na dietę niskokaloryczną, a Reim miał psi i niewdzięczny obowiązek usługiwać Rufusowi w dzień i w nocy, dostępną opcją była wyłącznie Deirdre. Nastręczało to dodatkowych problemów, bo było mnóstwo rzeczy, których z damą tudzież przy damie nie wypada, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Istotą zdolną do rozpoznania prezentu od Sheryl mogła być na przykład krowa. I jak tak z krową przez Londyn? Jak widać Deirdre była całkiem niezłym towarzystwem, istniały mniej przyjemne alternatywy.

Phipps oderwał się myślami od tego tematu i przeskoczył na niezwykle zagmatwany wątek ukochanej Gilberta. Opowieść Vincenta to nie był wywód opatrzony choćby śladowymi ilościami sensu. Mogło się okazać, że sprawa jest zupełnie niewinna, albo że wręcz przeciwnie, jest kluczem do całości. Tak czy siak trzeba było to sprawdzić, choćby po to, żeby się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

* * *

><p>Wierzcie lub nie, ale takie osoby jak Deirdre istnieją. Exemplum ja. Aż czasem staję przed lustrem i staram się doszukać na moim czole napisu „Opowiedz mi swoją historię." albo „Chętnie wysłucham twoich problemów."<p>

Tak szczerze to bardziej mnie to bawi niż przeszkadza i nie mam nic przeciwko, aczkolwiek faktem jest, że zupełnie nagle zagadują do mnie z upodobaniem obcy ludzie. Nagminnie. Po prostu stoję sobie w jakimś niewinnym miejscu, a tu ni z tego ni z owego przylatuje facet i zaczyna mnie informować gdzie można zebrać bardzo ładne grzyby. Albo – siedzę w McDonaldzie i jakiś ojciec mi oświadcza, że jego 15-letnia córka zdobyła pierwszego chłopaka i przedstawiła rodzinie. Czy w tym wieku chodzenie z kimś jest normalne? On miał pierwszą dziewczynę w wieku lat 18. Ewentulnie nieznajomy mężczyzna żali mi się, że boi się iść do spowiedzi, bo właśnie wyszedł z więzienia i co jak ksiądz go zelży i nie wybaczy? A potem opowiada jak było we wspomnianym więzieniu, a szczególnie w znajdującej się tam kaplicy.

Oprócz rozmów całkowicie aseksualnych zdarzają mi się jednostki, które w miejscu nietypowym, na przykład autobusie połowę wypowiedzi poświęcają na historię swojego życia, od dzieciństwa, przez studia, do pracy, a pozostałą część na wychwalanie mojej nieziemskiej urody i całowanie po rączkach. Niezmiernie mi przykro, że jakoś nigdy nie jest to bizon z krwi i kości...


	3. Część Trzecia

Poniższy twór zawiera jamnika i Historię Życia Rufusa, żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.

* * *

><p>- Powtórz to – powiedział zimno Rufus, zdecydowany nie wierzyć w tak okrutną informację.<p>

- Lady Sheryl zapowiedziała swoją wizytę – odparł powoli Reim, cofając się w kierunku drzwi i gotując do natychmiastowej ucieczki – Na jutro.

- Odpowiedz, że się nie zgadzam. To ja tam przyjadę. Może być dzisiaj. W trosce o jej słabe zdrowie. Nie będziemy nadwyrężać sił fizycznych wątłej kobiety.

Służący usunął się z pola widzenia pana myśląc, że będzie się czuł cokolwiek dziwnie oznajmiając obdarzonej końskim zdrowiem i wytrzymałością liny okrętowej istocie, że diuk nagle zaczął dostrzegać w niej bezsilną niewiastę. Mimo wszystko jednak napisał odpowiedni list i postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na to, że lady Sheryl jest w nim ukazana jako niewinna dziewica wleczona na pożarcie Minotaurowi. Albo Scylli i Charybdzie. Ewentualnie Cerberowi. No, w każdym razie czemuś co ma dużo zębów i jest do ludzkiego mięsa nastawione jednoznacznie.

-/-

- Przez te okna to mogą nas wystrzelać jak kaczki – stwierdził Grey – Zdaje mi się, że mieliśmy się zdegradować o klasę, dwie, niżej. Czy ktoś tu przypadkiem nie przedobrzył?

- Nie wiem, nie marudź. Co się stało z moją walizką? – odparł Phipps.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ty, a gdzie-

- Na zewnątrz. Kwiaty ogląda.

- Co za kwiaty?

- Palmy.

- Zwariowałeś, jakie palmy? – Grey był nie tyle przerażony wizją egzotycznej rośliny w doniczce na parapecie angielskiego domu, co faktem, że mógł coś takiego przeoczyć.

- Nie wiem. Wymyśliłem na poczekaniu, pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy.

Jak wiadomo, jeśli rośliny mogą zainteresować mężczyzn to muszą one obowiązkowo być rozmiarów autentycznej palmy (której zresztą nie widzieli nigdy w życiu) albo pluć jadem i ziać ogniem albo chociaż pożerać krowy z kopytami. Reszta tego zielska jest zdecydowanie niewarta uwagi.

Deirdre, będąc istotą płci odmiennej, miała na ten temat zgoła inne zdanie i przyglądała się pelargoniom, które żadnej z powyższych cech nie wykazywały, a mimo to wcale nie były odpychające.

Dom, w którym mieszkanie udało im się wynająć miał dwa piętra, strych i ogródek rozmiarów metr na metr, na który składał się trawnik i kwiatki w doniczkach na parapetach. Na parterze mieszkała właścicielka, która właśnie stanęła w drzwiach i poczuła się w obowiązku udzielić wszystkich podstawowych informacji, na temat na przykład posiłków. Potem przeszła do rozmaitych tematów mniej podstawowych od poszwy na pościel z koronką i falbanką do napadów chuligańskich u pana Edgara.

Po półtorej godzinie Grey i Phipps uznali za słuszne zainteresować się poczynaniami Deirdre, która w ich mniemaniu albo samodzielnie udała się do Londynu albo padła ofiarą czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Zeszli po schodach, co samo w sobie było przeżyciem wstrząsającym, owe schody bowiem podczas użytkowania wydawały z siebie potępieńcze odgłosy, które sprawiały nieodparte wrażenie, że skacze się po kimś bardzo chorym, kto właśnie dogorywa.

Tymczasem Deirdre właśnie wyszła z mieszkania na parterze.

- Rozmawiałam – powiedziała w ramach usprawiedliwienia.

- Cały czas? – zdziwił się Grey – I nic więcej?

- Pan to się chyba nie zbyt często zadaje z kobietami, co? Oczywiście, że cały czas. Poza tym półtorej godziny to jeszcze nic. Zwłaszcza w damskim gronie. Ale panowie to się chyba powinni martwić czym innym?

No, właśnie. Przez kilka następnych godzin wyłącznym tematem była rufusowa waza, a raczej kwestia jej odnalezienia, co w tym mieście urastało do miary herkulesowych wysiłków.

- I nie wiemy, czy ten podły Króliczek ma naczynie, czy oddał jakiejś wyższej instancji – mruknął Phipps, wrzucając sobie cukier do herbaty – Albo w ogóle sprzedał komuś obcemu.

- Albo zgubił – podsunął uczynnie Grey – Potłukł, wyrzucił, zaraz jak ukradł, do rowu, pod powóz mu wleciało…

- Ty mnie weź nawet nie denerwuj… Pomińmy kwestię istnienia wazy i przejdźmy do tego jak my ją sprowadzimy z powrotem?

- Zwyczajnie, odkupimy.

- Wykluczone – wtrąciła się Deirdre – Co jak ktoś nie będzie chciał sprzedać wazy?

- Ukradniemy…? – zasugerował hrabia.

Phipps zastanawiał się co powinien mu zrobić za wysuwanie takich supozycji w obecności damy, teraz, gdy jednak byli tym elementem przestępczym, ale nawet nie doszedł do słowa.

- Oczywiście, najpierw będziemy próbować to nabyć drogą kupna, a po odmowie waza nagle zniknie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nikomu się to ze sobą nie skojarzy – zauważyła uprzejmie dziewczyna.

- A… To kradniemy od razu.

-/-

Diuk był zły, od rana był zły, co służący wiedział po sposobie, w jaki wymawiał jego imię („Reeim" – jakby przez dwa „e" i takim specyficznym tonem, jakby chciał przed kimś roztoczyć malowniczą wizję rozsmarowanych po ścianach ludzkich wnętrzności). Dlatego Lunettes rozsądnie postanowił się ewakuować, wymawiając się załatwieniem **mnóstwa** rzeczy, _niestety_ w dużej odległości od pracodawcy.

W końcu jednak trzeba było wyjechać do Rainsworthów, którzy, nieco zdziwieni, przyjęli informację iż wyjątkowo pan Barma się do nich pofatyguje.

Rufus patrzył smętnie przez okno podpierając głowę na dłoni. Lubił Sheryl, lubił, ale od czasu do czasu również się jej bał. Teraz na przykład utraciwszy wazę. Beznadzieja, zachowuje się jak chłopczyk, który coś przeskrobał… A przecież nigdy, ale to nigdy nie usłyszał, że naczynie jest czymś ważnym i o wartości sentymentalnej, tylko Sheryl mówiła o niej jakoś tak… jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi, o swojej figurce tancerki, którą on przypadkowo zniszczył, a potem mała Rainsworth pozbawiła go pięknego warkocza, który w wieku lat dziewięciu sięgał mu kolan… Później wyglądał jak ofiara katastrofy z kłakami sterczącymi cokolwiek kretyńsko na wszystkie strony. Automatycznie przeczesał teraz swoje długie włosy. Może powinien na wszelki wypadek upchnąć je pod czymś nadającym się do tego celu? Wyobraził sobie siebie wkraczającego do holu rezydencji w wielkiej futrzanej czapie na łbie i stwierdził, że to naprawdę genialny sposób, aby nie dać znać, że coś się stało.

Wylazł z powozu, po drodze skrzywdził tylko jednego służącego i udał się na spotkanie z Sheryl.

Chwilowo bardziej pociągająca wydała mu się noc na Whitechapel.

Każda dobrze wychowana dama wie, że wylatywanie na spotkanie mężczyzny natychmiast po jego ujrzeniu i powiewanie przy tym trenem sukni jest co najmniej prostackie. Przecież nie można mu pokazać, że ci zależy. Głowa rodu Rainsworth doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, nie za piękne oczy tyle lat pełniła swoje obowiązki – choć oczywiście jej oczy były niezaprzeczalnej urody! – dlatego, gdy poinformowano ją o przyjeździe gościa, uznała, że właściwie nie jest on ważniejszy niż kawa i ten zalegający jej na biurku piętnastostronicowy raport.

Rufus został wprowadzony do doskonale mu znanego salonu i usadowiony w głębokim fotelu. Nie poskąpiono mu też przekąsek. Siedział sobie i okręcał w palcach kosmyk długich, czerwonych włosów. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał, przecież nie był sentymentalnym, stetryczałym dziadem, ale zaczął wspominać.

-/-

Problemy mnożyły się jak króliki na wiosnę, a cokolwiek co miało związek z tymi zwierzętami nie było teraz mile widziane.

- Taki dobry pretekst! Czemu ty nie mogłeś być zakochanym w takich drobiazgach wariatem? W miarę możliwości ślepym!

- Pogięło cię? I na co bym te pierdółki wybierał? Na węch? Ty i ten twój poroniony romantyzm!

- Na dotyk, głupku! Mógłbyś to macać z uczuciem! Jak wielmożny Rufus swój wachlarz! A mój romantyzm nie jest poroniony! O, właśnie dlaczego ty nie jesteś romantyczny? Dla ukochanej byś porcelany szukał!

- I co bym z tym zrobił?

- Teraz to byś w łeb dziewczynę zaprawił, bo właśnie taki twój romantyzm!

Podsłuchiwanie nie było zajęciem godnym młodej damy, głównie ze względu na swoją nieelegancką nazwę, ale w uzasadnionych przypadkach było dozwolone. Na przykład wtedy, gdy z sąsiedniego pokoju lecą takie decybele, że ma obowiązek słyszeć to cała ulica.

Deirdre nie łudziła się, że pozwolą jej wziąć udział w… w czymkolwiek w zasadzie, ale nie spodziewała się, że nie będzie musiała w ogóle wkładać wysiłku, żeby być ze wszystkim na bieżąco.

Od – zerknęła na zegarek – godziny i dwudziestu sześciu minut jej towarzysze podróży usiłowali… właściwie nie wiadomo co usiłowali, bo Phipps wykorzystał okazję, żeby wygłosić całą litanię żalów odnośnie Greya.

Wnioskując z mnogości zarzutów hrabia musiał całe życie nie spać i istnieć w kilku osobach, żeby zdążyć tego dokonać. Można było tylko podziwiać.

Ale wracając do problemu zasadniczego – szukać cholernej wazy trzeba było czym prędzej, bo choć diuk pozostał daleko, to trudno było nie czuć jego gorącego oddechu na karku. Nikt nie wątpił, że w razie potrzeby upiorny arystokrata ucieknie się do metafizyki i zacznie ich nawiedzać w nocy. Potrzebne były postępy szybkie i najlepiej duże, powiedzmy, równające się odkryciu nowego kontynentu. Wszystkie możliwe wyjścia rozważono i czym prędzej odrzucono, aż w końcu zostało tylko użycie rozmaitych koneksji. Temu rozwiązaniu można było jednak przypisać wiele przymiotników, a „awykonalne" wybijało się na pierwszy plan. Grey i Phipps zwyczajnie posiadali informacje, które rozniosły by w pył Imperium Brytyjskie w – maksymalnie – dwa dni. Może nikt za nimi nie łaził – przez lata zapracowali na zaufanie królowej, potrafili trzymać gęby na kłódkę – ale wystarczył jeden zbyt krótki oddech i koniec. Choć może to złe słowo. Istniało… och, jak wiele sposobów pozostania żywym, gdy już wylali człowieka z wiadra na pałacowe posadzki. Nie była to jednak wymarzona przyszłość, więc trzeba było zachować daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Niezłym wyjściem byłaby mania archeologiczna i - po przyjacielsku - zajrzenie do królewskiej biblioteki z pasji i tak hobbystycznie.

Nikt nie wątpił w talenty oratorskie Phippsa, który rzeczowym tonem byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć Murowi Chińskiemu, że w zasadzie mógłby wstać, przejść się spacerkiem i opasać Antarktydę, ale, jak na litość boską, miał przekonać psa z kulawą nogą, niechby nawet bez nóg, że Grey nagle zapałał dziką miłością do porcelany? A grać trzeba było wiarygodnie, z uczuciem, broń Boże nie wypaść don kichotowsko, bo wariatów trzasną w łeb od razu, nie wiadomo kiedy i komu taki coś powie. Po co ryzykować.

Phipps przejechał się po wszystkich brakujących mu do szczęścia nieistniejących cechach Greya, na szaleńczej obsesji na punkcie małych, żółtych kaczuszek zaczynając, a na płci kończąc.

Hrabia najchętniej wyraźnie ukazałby swoje oburzenie, ale ani wykrzyczeć wszystkiego na całą ulicę ani odejść w dal. Pozostało mu więc skulenie się w najbardziej odsuniętym fotelu i ostentacyjne patrzenie gdzieś w bok.

-/-

Rufus kochał Sheryl, kochał przez całe życie. Kiedy była dziewczynką i miała najśliczniejsze włosy ze wszystkich rówieśniczek, kiedy była nastolatką i najpiękniej wydymała policzki, kiedy była młodą kobietą i miała najcieplejsze spojrzenie, kiedy była dorosła i śmiała się najbardziej perlistym śmiechem, kiedy była dojrzała i czułymi gestami układała kwiaty w wazonach, kiedy przestała chodzić, ale wciąż trzymała się nienagannie prosto…

Tak, tylko Sheryl nie kochała Rufusa. Nigdy.

Diuk całe życie robił dla niej wszystko, zdobywał fortunę i pozycję, ugruntowywał to, uczył się, żeby być we wszystkim najlepszy, w tańcu, w pisaniu, w filozofii… Wystarczyło mu na nią spojrzeć, by wiedzieć czego jej brakuje, był szczęśliwy mogąc oddychać tym samym powietrzem, chodzić po tych samych, wysypanych kamyczkami, ogrodowych ścieżkach.

Sheryl tymczasem cierpliwie przyjmowała wyrazy uznania, komplementy, łakocie i drobiazgi, listy, prośby do tańca i odrzucała każde oświadczyny. Zaręczyła się, wyszła za mąż, urodziła dzieci, wychowała je, doczekała się wnuków i przeżyła śmierć męża.

Rufus umierał wewnętrznie, wciąż kochając do szaleństwa i wypełniając się jadem, żółcią i goryczą. Obojętnie odnosił się do chłopaczka, którego przyjął na służbę, na przyjęcia nie chodził, nie udzielał się towarzysko, dosłownie pałał nienawiścią do takich porypańców jak Break i czytał. Czytał, czytał, czytał, czytałczytałczytał… Zgromadził największą bibliotekę w Imperium, posiadał prawdziwe unikały, twory kuriozalne… I tak sobie bytował z dnia na dzień.

Mężczyźni jednak mają to do siebie, że mądrzeją z wiekiem. Pewnie dlatego rzadko dożywają późnej starości. To musi być dla nich straszny szok, tak nagle zacząć myśleć.

Rufus siedział przed lustrem. Średnio dramatyczna sceneria, ale akurat tu trafił go życiowy przełom. Tafla szkła była bezlitosna, diuk widział wrak człowieka, wychudły, z marsową miną, wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, pożółkłą skórą… W kącikach oczu czaiły się zmarszczki. Dlaczego on nie może być Reimem, żeby nawet odwiedzał go z radością taki głupek jak Break, po to by zrzucić nań szafę…

W diuku coś wewnętrznie pękło z rozdzierającym jękiem. Jeśli marzy o przyjaźni z tym poronionym patafianem, błaznem zatraconym, pomyłką natury, to musiał już upaść na samo dno.

- Masz – powiedział Rufus lekko unosząc rękę z grzebieniem.

Reim stojący przy drzwiach zamarł i przerwał czytanie porannej korespondencji. Pierwsza Niepisana Zasada Przetrwania w Księstwie Rodu Barma mówiła – Nie Dotykaj Włosów Pana, Albowiem Nie Godzi Się Bezcześcić Ich Świętości. Było to uzasadnione stwierdzenie, które utarło się przez wieki.

- Nie guzdraj się – zamarudził diuk.

Służący chcąc, nie chcąc, a w zasadzie bardzo nie chcąc, zbliżył się do swojego pana i władcy, wziął grzebień i przystąpił do pracy, modląc się, by niczego nie schrzanił, bo wydziedziczenie i okrzyknięcie go pariasem to będzie dopiero początek. Po chwili jednak zapomniał o swoich rozterkach. Włosy Rufusa były… wspaniałe. Długie i mocne, a co najbardziej zaskakujące w ogóle nie poplątane, a ostatnio były przecież czesane poprzedniego ranka. Jednak nie pojawił się najmniejszy bodaj kołtunik.

Diuk siedział spokojnie, obojętnie przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Mózg jednak pracował mu na najwyższych obrotach. Koniec, wyłazi z tej durnej stagnacji, zrobi cokolwiek i będzie szczęśliwy, tak** cholernie**** szczęśliwy**, że **nigdy** nie przemknie mu przez myśl by choćby chcieć patrzeć na Breaka, a co dopiero mówić o pragnieniu przyjaźni.

To, że w życiu Rufusa dokonał się przełom nie znaczyło, że przyodział się w różową pelerynę, wskoczył na jednorożca i wyruszył szturmować na pałac królewski. Raz na jakiś czas, gdy miał dobry humor, pozwalał Reimowi czesać swoje włosy, zaczął jeść, i choć może jego dieta nie stała się nagle szalenie urozmaicona i bogata w witaminy i inne błonniki, to przynajmniej regularnie spożywał posiłki. W bibliotece siedział wciąż po nocach, dbał jednak o dobre oświetlenie. Sporadycznie pojawiał się na wieczorkach towarzyskich, od balów i wielkich uroczystości stronił. Zadał sobie trud zapamiętania imion dzieci znajomych, w ogóle odkrył, że ma znajomych.

W końcu jednak został wewnętrznie przeżarty przez pewien problem. Sukcesja. Na Rufusie ród Barma wygasał. Dla kogo więc budował swoje włości? Komu miał przekazać księstwo, posiadłości na całych Wyspach, ba!, w Indiach nawet, rezydencje i pałace, srebra rodowe, kolekcje portretów, całą spuściznę jego rodziny? Powątpiewał czy chciało mu się osobiście starać o potomka, do ożenku się nie rwał, mógł dorwać jakąś dziewuchę, a potem usynowić bastarda, ale… Rufus wciąż kochał Sheryl. Tak, mimo że, to ona były przyczyną jego zgryzoty, ale sam się na to zgodził. Kto mu bronił odstąpić po pierwszych oświadczynach, niechby i po piątych, i znaleźć sobie żonę?

A Sheryl mu ufała, przyzwyczaiła się, że on jeden przez lata stał u jej boku i wierzyła, że nadal będzie to robić. Odrzucenie jej teraz byłoby jak wykopanie na ulicę szczeniaka, którego się tam znalazło i wzięło do siebie, a on już myślał, że ma dom.

Rufus musiał pokonać przeszkodę z innej strony. Prowadził już żywot pozwalający mu opuszczać bibliotekę co jakiś czas i nieustannie rozglądał się wokół, jakby się spodziewał, że nagle skądś wyskoczy ktoś i oznajmi:

- Cześć, jestem twoim synem, wszystko już umiem, w każdej chwili mogę dziedziczyć.

Ponura rzeczywistość nie dopuszczała jednak takiej sytuacji.

W końcu diuk postanowił poszukać kogoś z innej szlacheckiej rodziny, tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł, żeby biegać po ulicach i pytać czy jakiś pierwszy lepszy fagas nie zaopiekował się ewentualnie jego księstwem. Tak w wolnym czasie. Szybko zdecydował, że mimo całej swej miłości do Sheryl, rodzinie Rainsworthów dziedzictwa nie odda, byłaby wtedy za niego wyszła to by miała, a tak chała. Inne książęce rody odpadały jeden za drugim. Niektóre z powodu osobistych uraz, niektóre z braku możliwości zasymilowania stanów posiadania.

Wreszcie rozwiązanie przyszło samo. Objawiło się w postaci z pozoru przeciętnej dziewczyny. Nawiasem mówiąc Rufus w ogóle zauważył Deirdre dopiero przy trzecim spotkaniu, więc miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia to to nie była. Jak już wspomniano diuk z wiekiem zmądrzał i zrobił się inteligentnie chytry. Zauważył pewną prawidłowość – na każdym balu wszyscy obecni choć chwilę spędzali na rozmowach z Deirdre. Spowodował przypadkową wspólną pogawędkę i odkrył, że dziewczyna wie kto i co jej mówił. Później przekonał się, że pamięta każde zasłyszane słowo, każdą powierzoną jej tajemnicę, wrzask wykrzyczany w przypływie furii.

Zadecydował. Nie wiedział jak, ale musiał adoptować Deirdre. Swoją drogą nie podobało mu się to słowo, ale „usynowić" nie brzmiało adekwatnie do sytuacji.

Diuk wiedział, że musi się śpieszyć, nie dlatego, że czuł nadciągającą w podskokach śmierć, ale dziewczyna była w bardzo niekorzystnym wieku, szesnaście lat, istna tragedia, uczyć się już trudno, za to zaręczyć akurat, trzeba było ją z miejsca zabrać do siebie. Odwaliwszy katorżniczą robotę, zużywszy wszystkie siły, wykorzystawszy talenty oratorskie, dar przekonywania i całą wiedzę, Rufus dopiął swego. Słabo jednak mu się robiło na myśl o mnóstwie rzeczy, których mogło zabraknąć, a które tak bardzo mu pomogły. Co gdyby Deirdre nie była córką szkockiego diuka, nie mogła równać się stanem karmazynowi? Gdyby była jedynym dzieckiem, a nie czwartym i do tego trzecią córką? Co gdyby krewni stanęli okoniem i sprzeciwili się adopcji? Miałby ich wszystkich wyrżnąć co do nogi? Właściwie diuk wolał o tym nie myśleć.

Ofiarował dziewczynie nazwisko oraz tytuł diuszesy, choć ten powinien przysługiwać jej tylko w wypadku małżeństwa z Rufusem, bądź też po jego śmierci. Potem przyszedł czas na naukę. Karmazyn był uparty, poprzysiągł sobie, że nie podpisze dokumentu uwierzytelniającego sukcesję, własnego testamentu, dopóki nie będzie pewien, że składa włości w dobre ręce, Wolał, żeby wszystko przypadło przypadkowej osobie niż komuś, kogo sam wyznaczył, ale kto rozpędzi majątek na cztery wiatry.

Deirdre w stanie wyjściowym znała trzy języki – rodzimy gaelicki, francuski i angielski. Nic dobrego, na tych ziemiach opanowanie angielskiego nie było gwarancją prestiżu, do Francuzów z przyległościami odnoszono się wrogo, a gaelicki… Gaelicki nie istniał. Narodowość dziewczyny mogła kiedyś wpędzić jej dobroczyńcę do grobu. Szkocja od dawna była kością zgryzoty Anglii, formalnie nie istniała, wielokrotnie była pacyfikowana i przyłączana, a jednak ludzkie karki się nie gięły, nikt nie godził się z losem, słynna duma rozpalała ogień w sercach, wybuchały bunty, a dla Szkota nie było milszego widoku niż rozlana angielska krew, milszego zapachu niż ten żelazny, słony, drapieżny. Wojna trwała nieustannie, nawet, jeśli nie wybuchała otwarcie. Nie oznaczało to wcale, że każdy Szkot miał święty obowiązek rzucić się na każdego napotkanego Anglika z toporem w dłoni i gardłowym okrzykiem na ustach, ale niechby się ktoś nieprzychylnie wyraził o północnym kraju…

Ród Barma nie był angielski, zaaklimatyzował się tam na skutek obrotnego charakteru jego członków i zawirowań politycznych i Rufus widział bezsensowność naciskania na naród, którego:

a) Tereny nie przynoszą żadnego pożytku.

b) Ludzie z radością przynoszą największe możliwe szkody.

W każdym razie Deirdre krwawych, nacjonalistycznych zapędów nie miała, ten wątek więc diuk miał z głowy. Chociaż tyle.

Rufus wiedział, że dziewczyna nie była geniuszem i nie wepchnie w nią tyle wiedzy ile by chciał, ale zrobił co mógł, wyuczył ją wszystkiego, co przyszły mu do głowy. Jednak najważniejszy był dla niego ten tajemniczy magnetyzm, który przyciągał ludzi do Deirdre. No i jej oszałamiająca pamięć.

-/-

Vincent ochłonął, przestał ziać ogniem i zaczął się uśmiechać. Do Breaka. Ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny. W efekcie przechodnie zastanawiali się czy ci dwoje cierpią na straszliwy paraliż mięśni twarzy czy też mają konkurs na najbardziej paskudny grymas. Ewentualnie byli przekonani, że ktoś tu dostał przedterminowe zwolnienie z psychiatryka. Tymczasem oni po prostu subtelnie uzewnętrzniali swoją dozgonną miłość ku sobie wzajemnie. Istniała przy tym bardzo prawdopodobna ewentualność, że to ogniste uczucie rozniesie Londyn z przyległościami i kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie.

-/-

Jak człowiek kilka godzin pęta się kretyńsko po wielomilionowym mieście łudząc się, że jednak, mimo wszelkim przeciwnościom losu problemy się rozwieją i wszystko rozwiąże się samo, a potem chała, nic nie wychodzi, to po powrocie do domu chce tylko i wyłącznie spać. Wydaje się to oczywiste, ale niektórzy nawet takich podstawowych spraw nie są w stanie pojąć.

Nie świadczyło to dobrze o jego wychowaniu, znajomych, nawet o nim samym, a już na pewno gwarantowało miejscówkę w psychiatryku poza kolejką, ale faktem jest iż jeżeli coś śmiało w środku nocy wpaść Phippsowi do łóżka to **musiał** być to Grey. Boże, z kim on się zadaje…

- Nie no, tym razem cię powieszę – jęknął siadając.

- Ruszaj się, wychodzimy – warknął hrabia jedną ręką wciągając buta, a zębami zapinając mankiet.

Phipps przelotnie pomyślał, że sytuacja nie rozwija się zgodnie z typowym scenariuszem, ale uświadomił sobie, że Grey rozbierający się w jego łóżku w środku nocy to **nie** jest szczyt jego marzeń. Już lepiej, żeby się w nim ubierał*.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał niemrawo nie tylko wciąż nieobudzony, ale i osłabiony wizją, która mu się przed chwilą jawiła.

- John! – rzucił krótko hrabia.

- Och tak? – zainteresował się uprzejmie Phipps zakładając koszulę.

Krzyczeć „John!" w Londynie to jak wrzeszczeć „Iwan!" w Moskwie albo „Hans!" w Wiedniu.

- Brown! John Brown!

W zasadzie do Hansa można dodać Muller, a do Iwana Iwanow.

- PHIPPS, NA LITOŚĆ BOSKĄ! Browna nie pamiętasz?

- Ach, on… Pamiętam i odwal się, okej? Ty nie rozumiesz, że ludzki żołądek ma ograniczoną pojemność, a ja nie myślę w nocy, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

- Opanuj się, do cholery – jęknął Grey wychodząc do salonu – John tu jest, a to znaczy, że ma wolne, a jak ma wolne to ma pełne prawo urżnąć się z przerwą w życiorysie!

- My też tu jesteśmy, a nie mamy wolego. My- … Diuszeso…?

Deirdre w pełni ubrana stała przy oknie i spoglądała przez okno. Phippsowi zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl, że jeśli nie jest w swoich pokojach to musiał ją tu zaciągnąć hrabia, a znając jego delikatność i poczucie taktu budził ją tak samo jak jego, więc **już**** są**** martwi**. Jak Rufus się dowie to śmierć na palu będzie szczytem marzeń i czystą przyjemnością.

- Gonimy Browna, urżniemy go w zimnego trupa i będziemy mieć dostęp do wszystkich informacji jak za dawnych czasów – oznajmił Grey – Obejdziemy się bez twojego romantyzmu, a tym bardziej mojego.

- Aaa – Phipps w końcu zmusił oporny mózg do myślenia – Jakim cudem ty go teraz wypatrzyłeś, w środku nocy?

Hrabia mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Pytanie było głupie, jedyny powód, dla którego mógł nie spać w czasie do tego przeznaczonym brzmiał „choroba". Absolutnie każda, włącznie z katarem i bólem głowy wywoływała u niego bezsenność. Tylko oczywiście w 98% przypadków choroba Greya była rozstrojem żołądka, z powodów zrozumiałych. Faktycznie, miał wtedy pełne prawo siedzieć przy otwartym oknie, nawet się przez nie wywiesić, a jeśli pod tym samym oknem spacerował sobie dawny współpracownik… Cóż, miał pecha. Nieopatrznie rzucił się w oczy i najprawdopodobniej przez najbliższy tydzień nie wyleczy się z kaca, co więcej sypnie wszystkie tajemnice Imperium. Albo tylko część, bo wszystkich im nie potrzeba.

Grey władował się na parapet i przerzucił nogi na drugą stronę.

- Wyłazimy oknem? – zdziwił się Phipps

- Ty nie musisz, ale mnie siłą na te chore schody nie zaciągniesz. Te dźwięki nawet w dzień są nie do zniesienia.

- Jezus Maria, pogięło cię? A diuszesa?

- Ja nie idę – wtrąciła spokojnie Deirdre – Tylko zamknę za panami okno, bo się przeciąg zrobi i wiatr będzie wył. Jeszcze ktoś przyjdzie sprawdzić, co tak hałasuje. Może mi pan wierzyć, sir, że Rufus zna dla mnie lepsze zajęcia niż bieganie po londyńskich pubach w środku nocy w celu urznięcia się jak Irlandczycy. To, że diuka z nami nie ma, nie oznacza, że ja od razu popędzę na popijawę, wolna jak dzika świnia na ostrym zakręcie.

Phipps właśnie skonstatował, że Greya już dawno nie ma, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wyskoczył na ulicę i pognał za nim. To będzie ciężka noc. Uchlanie bliskiego współpracownika królowej w celu wydarcia z niego tajemnic stanu to będzie pikuś w porównaniu z pilnowaniem hrabi, żeby nie przedobrzył z alkoholem, bo znowu zbierze mu się na filozoficzne rozważania i nie będzie miał żadnych oporów, żeby pytać każdego napotkanego przechodnia, czy to że Rufus kocha się tak straceńczo w Sheryl i sam nie ma żony oznacza, że on wciąż jest dziewicą…? A teraz jeszcze dowiedział się o istnieniu Deirdre… O nie, jak Grey będzie wykazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki myślenia, to trzeba będzie go trzasnąć w łeb i zabrać do domu, choćby trzeba go było nieść. Wszystko lepsze niż porywające teorie na temat wybujałego życia erotycznego diuka.

-/-

Rufus dał się wrobić własnemu służącemu. Wrobić straszliwie.

To było normalne, że Reim pytał o rzeczy oczywiste. Co dzień przynosił diukowi herbatę punktualnie o 7:30, ale każdego wieczora i tak upewniał się, że następnego ranka ma tak zrobić. I tak było ze wszystkim – dokumentacją, spotkaniami towarzyskimi, wypłatami dla służby… Więc diuk na każde pytanie po prostu odpowiadał „Tak". Bo te pytania i tak były tylko…no, zadawane z tradycji. Więc skąd Rufus miał wiedzieć, że tym razem nie powinien się zgadzać? Skąd miał wiedzieć, że z reimowych ust padnie kretyńskie „Mogę mieć pieska?"?

Ale od początku – gdy Sheryl w końcu dołączyła do diuka, ten nieco za bardzo pogrążył się w wspomnieniach i wyglądał, jakby od godziny rzewnie płakał za utraconą bezpowrotnie młodością. Pani Rainsworth z radością przejechała się po tym temacie, a Rufus tak zgłupiał, że nawet nie protestował. Stary, a głupi. Kobieta wciąż potrafiła go zakręcić tak, że nie wiedział gdzie góra, a gdzie dół i czy ta noga na pewno jest jego. I takie inne.

Tymczasem w domku ogrodnika zalęgły się psy. Kilka tygodni wcześniej przyplątała się jamniczyca tak grubaśna, że w pełni zasługiwała na miano jamidzilli. Okazało się, że jej tusza wynika z ciąży. Powiła pięć szczeniaków i nie było co z nimi zrobić. Reim zobaczywszy pieski kwiknął wewnętrznie i postanowił, że choćby nie wiadomo co, jednego sobie zabierze. No, a potem wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu diuk się po prostu zgodził na zwierzaka.

Po powrocie do Pondicherry karmazyn siedział przy biurku i czytał rozmaitą dokumentację, która wymagała jego podpisu, a kątem oka zerkał na biegającego za jamniczkiem Reima, któremu ubyło ze dwadzieścia lat.

Piesek nie miał imienia, ale Rufus postulował za ochrzczeniem go mianem Break. Wyobraził to sobie i aż zastygł z piórem w ręku. Kropla atramentu upadła na śmiertelnie ważny dokument, ale on tego nawet nie zauważył. Przecież to byłoby takie piękne… Szczeniaki to podłe dewastatory, non stop coś psują i Rufus po każdym takim dziele zniszczenia mógłby wrzeszczeć strasznym głosem:

„BREAK, TY PSI SYNU!"

Ach, mała rzecz, a cieszy…

* * *

><p>* Autorka nie podziela zdania Phippsa, aczkolwiek je szanuje.<p> 


End file.
